lookoutfandomcom-20200216-history
Golden Children
Golden Children are cyborg/humans that were manufactured by the Kazime Corporation, owned by Joseph Kazime. Goldren Children are humans that have been enhanced physically and have had a M.I.C implanted in their body. The M.I.C is powered by Kogataki no Ishe, which also gives the Golden Children the ability to generate and manipulate Nanomachines. Golden Children are capable of manipulating Ki, as they were originally human, however they tend not to use it. They can still be detected by Ki Sense and Scouters. Background Golden Children were originally manufactured by the Kazime Corporation under the secret super-soldier project titled, "Project K.N.I". Project K.N.I involved the use of Kogataki no Ishe (discovered in Age 1478) on specially created robots in order to create the perfect super soldier that can take orders. The project was a fail, as the corporation could not get the robots to have their own thoughts (this was before their experiments involving the usage of A.I.) After many months of planning, the CEO of Kazime Corp, Joseph Kazime, decided that they should attempt to place the M.I.C's in humans, this project also failed as the human bodies' white blood cells instantly attacked the Nanomachines when they inputed and this lead to a serious reaction from the M.I.C causing the human to die. Eventually, the scientists of Kazime Corp realised that it was best to plant them in children, and proceeded to experiment on children, therefore leading to the term 'Golden Children' as they were considered to be part of a 'Golden Oppurtunity'. With this new development, Project K.N.I became "Project A.U" in Age 1486. '''The created Golden Children were then put into the comapany's own form of education, conditioning them to be the perfect super soldiers. However, after the '''Assault on Kinzan Camp '''in '''Age 1493, hundreds of Golden Children escaped into the world and entered into hiding. Types of Golden Children There are many types of Golden Children, each according to their type of K.N.I or outward appearance. *'First Generation Golden Child: '''These Golden Children were people that were once human, however at a tender age they had a M.I.C implanted in them, granting them their Nanokinetic powers. They are the second most common type of Golden Children. *'Second Generation Golden Child': These Golden Children are completely artificial. They were personally created by Kazime Corp and exist to serve them. They don't have the standard Golden Child vunerability, however they are more vunerable to a Golden Childs weakness. *'Golden Beasts:' These Golden Children were animals that have had a M.I.C implanted in their body. Their M.I.C uses yellow K.N.I instead of the usual Blue, this type og Kogataki no Ishe seams to be animal friendly. *'Golden Reapers':' These Golden Children were humans that have had a M.I.C with purple K.N.I implanted in their body, altering their personality and making them more violent. Abilities Overall Golden Chilldren are Cyborgs that have been fitted with a 'M'icromachine 'I'nduction 'C'ore. The core is made with a medium sized re of Kogataki no Ishe, which can constantly produce Nanite's if unchecked. The whole esssence of a M.I.C core is to allow the Golden Child to mentally control the Nanites and effectively control Nanite production in the body as well. In short, Golden children have the ability to control Nanites that they produce and use them to their hearts content. They can use the Nanites to create machinery, weaponry and evolve already created gadgets that they encounter and deconstruct machinery as well. The also have advanced healing due to the nanomachines unique abilitiy to replaces tissue at an alarming rate C.R.A.F.T Most Golden Children who were trained to use their M.I.C well may have developed a '''C.R.A.F.T. A Golden Child's C.R.A.F.T is their Construct, Refined, Affinity For Techniques. It's more or less the Golden Child's fighting style in relation to what they specialize in constructing. For example, Kobi Ryuzaki's C.R.A.F.T is called , Space Fighter his fighting style revolves around creating constructs that involve rockets and jets. EMP Vunerability Golden Children are largely vunerable to Electromagnetic pulses. While most machinery usually shut down when exposed to such a pulse, it is a lot worse of Golden Children due to the characteristics og their M.I.C. The M.I.C has a series of wires that connect their brain, allowing them to mentally control the production rates of the K.N.I inside their M.I.C. If an EMP were to envelope the M.I.C, then a powerful shcok would travel from the M.I.C towards the Golden Child's brain, causing them to become unconscious and powerless until the M.I.C restarts (which roughly lasts 10 seconds). Category:Pages added by YoungEezy27 Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Lookout I/II Category:Races